It Was All A Dream, Maddie
by John Dorsey
Summary: An alternate ending to the series.


It Was All A Dream, Maddie  
  
  


By John Dorsey  
  
Based on characters and situations created by Glenn Gordon Caron  
  
Copyright 2000. No infringement is intended through the writing of this fan fiction.  
  
  
  
  
She woke up at the crack of dawn.  
  
The sunlight made her eyes squint uncomfortably. Slowly, she yawned and sat up, pulling the bed sheets close. Looking down at herself, she realized she wasn't wearing anything. Again. For the third night in a row.  
  
Looking over at the man sleeping beside her, she rubbed her eyes before looking away again.  
  
"I wonder if we need another pact," Maddie said aloud.  
  
She rested her chin on her palms, and then she continued. "Would there be any point? This always happens. No matter how much I swear that it won't happen, no matter how strong I make the pact that it won't happen, it still always happens. I try and I try and I try, but I can't help it. Why can't I help it? I should be able to help it. After all, I'm a strong, independent woman. I can make my own decisions. I have the ability to make a logical decision about what I want to do, when I want to do it, and who I want to do it with. And I go and I make that logical decision, I say firmly that this is not what I want to do, and yet here I am. Again. Three nights in a row. And to top it off, I had the weirdest dream."  
  
David began to stir. He licked his lips, turned on his chest, and nestled his arms comfortably around his pillow. He smiled, and then opened his eyes, seeing her.  
  
After a moment, he said slyly, "Goooood morning. Another day, another dollar." He noticed the frown on her face and immediately became alarmed. "Say anything about a pact and I will kill you."  
  
"Forget the pact," Maddie sulked. "I've given up on that. I'm not sure what it is we need."  
  
David sat up a little. "We don't need anything, Maddie. Except each other."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I do know."  
  
"Well, I don't know."  
  
"Well, I do."  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"David, how can you know? How can anybody know?" Maddie pulled one of the sheets away, wrapped it around herself and got up. She began to slowly pace around her bedroom. "I had the strangest dream last night. I had the scariest dream last night."  
  
David sat up. "Let me guess. You went ahead and married Captain Galaxy."  
  
"No, the dream wasn't about Sam. It was about us. It was so awful. And, worse, it felt like some sort of premonition, some sort of warning. It felt like something that might actually happen if we don't do something to stop it."  
  
"Really?" David asked, unable to hide his smile. "So tell me, exactly what happened to us in this dream of yours?"  
  
Maddie looked frustrated. "Our whole relationship just went to hell. I dreamed that we tried to make it work at first, but then we decided to spend some time apart. So I flew off to Chicago for a long time. And then I discovered I was pregnant, and when I came home I met some guy on a train. And he was a complete loser, but I married him only three days later."  
  
"Three days?" David laughed. "Come on, Maddie. You know as well as I do that our writers would _never_ come up with something so lame."  
  
"Well, they did," Maddie insisted, still pacing. "And I have a bad feeling they just might. Anyway, I married this guy after only knowing him for three days. You, in turn, became furious, and I had this crazy wedding which got all screwed up. Anyway, I wound up getting divorced after only two weeks, but you were still upset about everything, and not long after that I had a miscarriage. To top it off, all our cases started to get really stupid and boring, so bad that we wound up being canceled."  
  
"Canceled?" David answered, surprised. "No way!"  
  
"Yes way." Maddie stopped in front of him. "This scares me, David. Our relationship scares me. Before it was uncomfortable. Now it's just plain scary."  
  
David wrapped the remaining sheet around himself and got up. He carefully approached her and spoke gently. "Maddie, we can make this work. I know we can. Remember the case we solved last night? The rich girl and her bartender boyfriend? You never would have imagined that those two people were meant for each other. Everything on the outside sent out a message that it just couldn't be, that he was only after her money. But they were in love, and they were meant for each other, and it did happen, and they're now gonna live happily ever after for the rest of their lives. Storybook ending."  
  
Maddie stared at him with a tinge of sadness. "What about us, David? Do we get a storybook ending?"  
  
With a deep breath, all he could answer was, "I don't know."  
  
"Maybe my dream means something. Maybe our story is over, David. Maybe there's no story left to tell."  
  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."  
  
"Yeah, I guess we will." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I better get ready for work."  
  
David Addison spent three hours walking through the streets of L.A. "I'm happy," he said to himself as he paced down an empty backstreet. "I'm actually... happy. So why do I feel so down?"  
  
After two-and-a-half years together, it had finally happened. David Addison and Maddie Hayes had finally hooked up, even after it had appeared he was going to lose her forever to Sam. Three days had passed since then. Three crazy days. Maddie kept saying they needed a pact, that it wasn't meant to be. They weren't meant for each other. But apparently they were. If the fact that they kept winding up in the same bed together every night counted for anything.  
  
So what exactly was bothering him? What exactly did Maddie mean when she said the story might be over? He sat down on a bench and thought about it for a long time. Then he quickly got up and began to run as fast as he could.  
  
David Addison's sprint had slowed down to a crawl by the time he approached the door. He felt apprehensive, but couldn't help but smile a little when he saw the familiar words painted in blue across the window glass. Gently, he opened the door and walked in.  
  
It was 11:08am, and the Blue Moon Detective Agency was busy but still relatively quiet.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Addison," said Ms. DiPesto from behind the receptionist desk.  
  
"Good morning, Agnes," he answered absently, not looking at her. His eyes were focused on Maddie who was speaking to Herbert Viola just a few yards away. She glanced over at him and smiled a little, then turned her attention back to Herbert.  
  
David stood by the receptionist desk and simply watched her. She had a beautiful profile, he thought. It went along perfectly with her smile and body and wonderful personality. He'd certainly had plenty of time to get to know her over the past two-and-a-half years.  
  
It had been a love-hate relationship the whole way. They were complete opposites, fighting each other constantly. And yet they had been slowly falling for each other at the same time.  
  
He'd never gotten tired of her, and despite all their problems, she had always been there for him. No matter what he did, no matter how much trouble he got into, no matter how many times he had infuriated her - she had always been there, a safe harbor he could always come home to.  
  
He felt very calm within, and then froze in mid-step toward her.  
  
She was what he needed in his life. Now and always. Maybe her dream did mean something. Maybe the story did have to end. Maybe you can only take something so far before it falls apart. But if the story had to end here, then perhaps the ending could be a happy one.  
  
"Maddie?" he said, walking up to her and sliding his hand around her waist.  
  
"Yes, David?"  
  
Several eyes were on them. But right there in front of Ms. DiPesto, Mr. Viola, and the entire office, David asked, "Will you marry me?"  
  
And right there in front of everyone, she answered. "Yes."   
And they kissed, and everyone in the room could not help but watch.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang at the receptionist desk. Ms. Dipesto picked it up. Without taking her eyes off David and Maddie, she slowly began to speak.  
  
"Blue Moon Detective Agency  
If your jewelry has been stolen  
Or you're trying to find your aunt  
We'd really like to help you  
But I'm afraid that now we can't  
We know you love our show  
And our ratings are really strong  
But the light that burns twice as bright  
Only lasts half as long  
It's true that David and Maddie  
Are soulmates forever bound  
But since they're now together  
There's nowhere to go but down  
So the writers have decided  
Before the ratings start to sink  
It's better we end the story now  
Than to have a show that stinks  
So from Glenn Gordon Caron  
And everyone at Blue Moon  
We hope you all enjoyed our show  
We'll be syndicated soon  
And now the time has finally come  
To say, "Farewell, my friend"  
For David and Maddie and all of us  
We have finally reached  
  
THE END  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
In case you haven't figured it out, this story takes place immediately following the third season episode _To Heiress Human_.   
Please send comments. I love to hear them! Send them to [ hart@blast.net][1]  
  


   [1]: mailto:hart@blast.net



End file.
